The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a support structure for furniture or accessory items, and more particularly to a simple and economical method for manufacturing legs for table shelves, and the like.
Table legs are made of various materials and manufactured in an almost endless variety of shapes and sizes, limited only by style and intended purpose. Such legs are commonly attached to the edge or bottom surface of a table top by means of suitable fasteners such as screws, nails, staples, adhesives, or the like. Although fasteners of this type have proven to be very successful, they do tend to loosen in time and require repair or replacement. The use of fasteners in the manufacturing process to attach legs to a table top, as mentioned, is time consuming and together with the cost of the parts, contribute to the overall cost of the product. Any reduction in manufacturing cost would benefit both the consumer and manufacturer.
Some furniture styles, such as modern or contemporary, are characterized by smooth simplistic lines. The styling affords the use of a leg structure for tables and the like having a simple and pleasing overall design appearance as compared to the exceptionally ornate and elaborate designs required with other styles. The more ornate styling generally necessitates the use of expensive woods or molded parts which increase the cost of manufacture.